Maker and Child
by emeralddragonchild
Summary: Pam meets Godric for the first time.  Warning: Slight slash


Eric pushes into the room suddenly. Pam sighs, extracting her fangs from the lovely woman's thigh, and sitting up to give him a look. The woman, spread eagle across the bed, mouth gagged to keep her from screaming, is completely naked, beautiful and enticing as she lays, body and limbs quivering in fear. Her skin is a rich caramel against the stark white of the sheets, the blood contrasting wonderfully with it all.

"What is it now? I can't enjoy a meal?" Pam asks, raising an eyebrow at her maker. He paces the room in quick, long strides, his actions beginning to worry her. Eric is always calm, always collected. The display of anxiety is distressing.

"Get rid of her and clean this place up. We will be having a guest soon." Eric tells her, tersely. He leaves without another word and Pam rolls her eyes.

All vampires, Pam has learned, has a certain flair for the dramatics.

"Sorry, beautiful," Pam smiles, trailing her fingers up the woman's thigh. "We'll have to cut this short."

The woman's pretty dark eyes go wide and she starts screaming in earnest, the noise loud even through the gag. Pam chuckles.

"Scream all you want, sweetie. No one can hear you." Pam tells her before she sinks her teeth into the girl's lovely neck and drains her dry.

She pulls back, licking at her teeth and chin, and sighs. She got blood on her new heels. These ones were really cute, too.

After she's cleaned up, gotten rid of the body, and made herself presentable again, she finds Eric but he he isn't alone.

The vampire with him feels old, very old. It makes her want to drop to her knees and submit, feelings even Eric, her maker, cannot arise in her. It is ironic, considering he appears to be little more than a child and is dwarfed by Eric, who stands nearly twice his size.

"Pamela." The vampire greets her. His voice is soft and gentle, as angelic as his face. Such a contradiction to the monster that Pam knows lies beneath, it almost makes her want to laugh.

"Just Pam."

"_Pamela_," Eric growls and Pam jerks. He glares at her with a force he never has before. "This is Godric. He will be staying with us."

Godric smiles at Eric, fondly. Vampires are rarely _fond_ with one another and its very strange to see. He turns his dark eyes to Pam and inclines his head, ever so slightly. "If Pam is what you wish to be called, Pam it is. I am afraid that shortening my name would seem presumptuous."

"Godric," Eric interrupts. He sends Pam a look, as if he hates her for the two sentences Godric had bestowed upon her, "We should get you someplace safe. You must feed."

"I am fine." Godric shake his head. "They will be coming after me again."

"I will not let them have you." Eric vows, voice serious and eyes promising. Pam stares for a moment, unable to understand why this vampire has so much of Eric's devotion, even when Pam, his child, has so little.

"I know." Godric smiles lovingly at Eric, his devotion returned, Pam realizes. Godric reaches out and Eric all but falls to his knees, allowing Godric to touch his cheek, eyes closing blissfully.

Oh, Pam realizes. This is Eric's _maker_.

There is a noise, small and quiet from just outside, but Eric is on his feet, fangs bared, instantly. When the door bursts open, they are immediately under fire. A silver bullet catches Pam in the shoulder and then two more are shot into her stomach. She falls, gasping in pain, to the ground, silently screaming for her maker.

Through eyes slitted with pain, she watches as Eric takes a defensive stance before Godric, taking every bullet meant for him. Godric remains impassive, until Eric falls. And then, as if he could not summon his rage himself, his fangs are suddenly bared. He moves faster than anything Pam has ever seen and within seconds the humans that had attacked them are dead, all of the piled up in the corner of the room.

Godric kneels next to Eric and starts to dig the bullets from his body, tossing them aside casually even as his fingers smoke and burn from the effort. He does not show any pain at the burning, face returning to its impassive state. When the bullets have all been pulled out, Godric bites savagely into his wrist and holds the wound to Eric's mouth.

Blood of the maker, renewing him, replenishing him.

Pam's body is pushing the silver away, pushing it out. Godric is unconcerned by her and Eric has taken too much damage. She remains quiet and still, just watching.

Godric pulls away when Eric has apparently had enough. He frowns at Eric like a disappointed parent, murmuring to Eric in a language that Pam doesn't know and cannot understand. Eric laughs, the sound coming out wet and painful. He responds in his flawless Swedish, "I will always be willing to die for you."

Godric shakes his head and bends, his mouth catching with Eric's.

Pam looks away, feeling as if she is intruding. That is the relationship most makers have with their children; Eric and Pam are different, strange. There is no attraction between them, no urge to share blood or a bed. It is an uncomplicated relationship, theirs.

Pam has never heard Eric speak of his maker, had assumed that he had been taken from Eric by the True Death. She wonders, now, why they are apart.

She will always wonder, but she will never learn the truth.


End file.
